


The End.

by smqllstork



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, cade!!!, jades dad is a total dick, they die being gay and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smqllstork/pseuds/smqllstork
Summary: The end of the world came quicker than expected. No one saw it coming. And Jade desperately wanted to take her last breath accompanied by the girl her heart was beating for.-tw // abuse, homophobia, major character death
Relationships: Cat Valentine/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The End.

Cat slowly peeked from under her blanket as "The End" appeared on the television screen. She let out a relieved sigh and dropped the blanket as the credits started rolling. The redhead looked over to Jade, who had a smile spread across her lips.

"I didn't like that movie" Cat mumbled. Jade grinned, "Yeah, but you're Cat" she pointed out. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Cat gasped. The goth mentally facepalmed, "Nothing, nevermind. But I gotta go now babygirl" she said. 

Cat dropped her shoulders, "I don't want you to go yet!" she whined. "Sorry, but you know how my stupid father gets if I'm not home before dinner" Jade complained, adding a sad smile. "Ok, fine, just stay safe Jadey" Cat said before wrapping her arms around her girlfriend.

Jade returned the hug immediately. She took a sharp breath and held Cat as long as possible, but she was running out of time, she had to get home within 10 minutes. Taking in Cat's smell for the last time that day, she could feel herself calm down. 

The redhead smelled sweet, but also fresh. Like cottages and picnics, but at the same time she smelled like cotton candy and strawberry sweets. All Jade could do was adore it. They pulled back from their embracement and shared a short but meaningful kiss, and with that, Jade left and went home.

The raven-haired girl wasn't able to actually feel home at her house though. 6 years ago, when Jade was just 11 and her brother 4, their parents got a divorce. Her mom left, and took her brother with her. Jade hadn't seen him since then. He would be 10 by now. The goth wondered what he was like.

After her mother left, her dad started drinking again. As the CEO of a space company he could stay home whenever he wanted to. And so, he stayed home almost every day, drinking and drinking. But developing an alcohol addiction didn't work out as a coping mechanism for him after all, he started beating his daughter, the only child he had left. Too stubborn to go into rehab he just kept drinking, and hurting Jade. She was pretty good at covering it up though. But she could never call that manor her home.

Confusion washed over her as she opened the front door. Usually, Jade's father was knocked-out somewhere in the manor when she came home. Or waiting for Jade to come home and start hurting her, but today was different. There he was, in the living room, actually looking kind of sober and happy for once. The goth teen could not believe her eyes.

When Mr. West noticed Jade's presence, he stood up from his fancy chair and welcomed her with open arms and a smile. Jade immediately froze in his touch and waited for the uncomfortable embracement to be over. The second her dad pulled back, she let out a relieved breath. Crossing her arms over her chest she raised an eyebrow at him, "Why are you so happy?" she questioned.

Mr. West smiled wide, something which creeped his daughter out. "One of our biggest spaceships went off-track a few days ago, it was extremely dangerous. But we finally got her back on track today! She's almost at her destination and this difficult mission will be a succes!" he beamed, "If everything goes as planned, she'll arrive tomorrow".

Disappointed by the fact her dad was only happy because of some stupid spaceship they sent into spaces 4 months ago and also uncomfortable with the energy he was giving off, Jade simply rolled her eyes at him and went upstairs to her room, her latibule. Terrified Mr. West was following her, she locked the door behind her, but there was no sign of him coming after her. Maybe he was actually quite contented for once.

-

The next day

-

Cat and Jade were sitting on the steps in the main hallway of Hollywood Arts, Jade's arm lazily draped around Cat's shoulder. The rest of the gang was standing around them, making plans for the weekend. Mentions of Karaoke Dokie, The Gorilla Club, Nozu, but Cat and Jade didn't hear any of them. They were too busy with eachother.

Jade held out a grape for her girlfriend. When Cat leaned forward to take it, Jade pulled back and cupped Cat's cheek with her hand instead. She pressed a soft kiss against her lips and smiled. Cat playfully punched Jade softly in the ribs. The girls burst out in laughter.

"Look at the lovebirds" Tori said. The gang fell quiet and all looked at Cat and Jade. "What about us, Vega?" the goth snapped. "Nothing really. Just- glad you're comfortable?" Tori mumbled. Beck grinned at the brunette and Jade just simply rolled her eyes.

"Uhm, so- Karaoke Dokie this Saturday?" Andre asked. "8 P.M. sharp!" Robbie confirmed. Throwing her head back, Jade groaned. "C'mon Jadey! It'll be fun" Cat said tugging on the goth's sleeve. Heat rose to her cheeks and she couldn't manage to argue with the redhead, she was too in love. "Fine" Jade mumbled, looking at the floor feeling embarassed.

Cold wind gushed into the hallway, washing over all the students. A some-what tall figure entered through the main entrance. Jade's eyes widened and she immediatly pulled her arm back from Cat's shoulder. The man seemed to be in a hurry, he paced around the hallway. "Where's Jade?" he screamed.

Jade could feel the hairs in the back of her neck stand up. The feeling of fear filled her entire body, but she had to act brave. She stood up from her place on the stairs and crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm here, father. What do you want?" she spat.

Her dad made her way over to her, looking completely restless. Jade had never seen him this worried or scared before. "We need to go. Now." he said, taking Jade's arm and dragging her towards the main entrance. "What! Why?" the teen protested as she tried to escape his grip.

Mr. West paused, "The world is going to end". The corridor fell completely silent. Students looked at eachother in fear and confusion. Everyone knew Mr. West was a big deal, he couldn't be joking, right? "Maybe you should explain that" Andre suggested. Jade's dad shook his head, "There's no time left. Everyone go home, say goodbye to your families, I don't care. But you'll all be dead within an hour."

And with that, he left the school, dragging Jade along with him. 

-

15 minutes later

-

"Can't you just explain what's going on?!" Jade screamed at her dad for the fifth time. They just arrived at their manor, the entire car ride there was silent. And now, her dad was just sitting in his fancy chair keeping his mouth shut. "So you can make a scene at school but you can't just talk to me? Is that it?" the goth yelled.

Mr. West took a sharp breath, "The spaceship I was talking about yesterday, turned out she wasn't actually back on track. She hit a meteor and the thing is making it's way to earth really quick. It's gonna crash into our planet and we'll be gone immediately, Jadelyn" he explained. 

Jade's heart dropped. She was going to die, today? Everyone was? Even Cat? Cat... Thinking about her girlfriend made her heart ache. What would she be doing right now, knowing she wouldn't be alive for much longer? One thing was for sure, Jade wanted to spend her last minutes in the arms of the jaunty redhead. 

"So when is this meteor gonna lock in?" Jade asked quietly. "In about 20 minutes" her dad answered. 20 minutes. Cat's place was a 15 minute drive. She could still make it. But she had to hurry, and hope Cat went home. "I'm leaving" the raven-haired girl announced, grabbing her jacket. 

"You're not going anywhere!" Mr. West screamed, jumping up from his recliner. "Wrong. I'm going to see Cat. I'd rather die in her arms than anywhere near you" she spat. The man frowned his brow. "Don't tell me you're gay Jadelyn" he threatened. "Let's play 50/50. I'm not gay, but not straight either. I'm bisexual, and I'm dating Cat, deal with it" she said as she walked out the door and slammed it behind her. She could hear her dad calling her slurs but it didn't matter, she had to get to Cat in time.

The teen got behind the wheel of her black vehicle and turned the ignition, her foot on the gas as soon as the car made some noise. The radio automatically turned on, streaming the breaking news. "It was confirmed by the CEO of the company-" the woman was cut off by Jade pressing the 'off' button. 

It was chaos on the road. All of Los Angeles knew a meteor was coming, everyone wanted to see their loved ones one last time. Jade's hands tightened around the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white, as she maneuvred through the traffic. This wasn't fair. The gang was supposed to hang out this weekend, they had whole futures ahead of them.

Andre, he was supposed to become a famous musician. It was his thing, he was going to get far. 

Robbie, it was unclear what he wanted but there was definitely talent hidden somewhere inside of him.

Beck was going to make it in Hollywood as an actor, that was what he was born for.

Tori, her singing was decent, not bad, just decent. Her acting not amazing either, she would probably end up singing at weddings. But she wasn't meant to die, not yet.

Cat, she was going to conquer the world with her voice, Jade just knew it. And Jade was going to propose to her, they would get married, live happily ever after.

And Jade herself, acting, singing, maybe producer or playwriter. She wasn't sure, but she was going to get big. Accompanied by Cat, that was for sure.

But with one tiny mistake, Jade's dad managed to ruin it all. He sent that stupid spaceship up there and thought it would go just fine. Before Jade's thoughts could take off with her even more, she arrived at the redhead's place, with only two minutes left. 

The goth banged on the door, rang the bell, wishing Cat could just hurry up and open the damn thing already, if she even went to her house. The clock was ticking, Jade's anxiety building up. A squeek. The door was open and there she was, Cat. Jade immediately stormed in, Cat closing the door behind them. When the goth looked at her girlfriend she saw she was crying. 

"It's ok babygirl, I'm here now" Jade said as she pulled Cat in for a hug. "M-My family, they're in Alabama. I'll never see them again will I?" the petite girl stuttered. Jade shook her head, "I don't think so, I'm sorry. But I'm here now. We'll stick together, right?" she asked. All Cat could do was nod as she hid her face in Jade's shoulder. 

A loud noise made the girls pull back. It sounded like a jet fighter crossing, but a hundred times louder. Cat whimpered and Jade pulled her close. They slid down the wall in the corner of the Valentine household's kitchen. Hot tears cascaded down both the girls' cheeks as they sat there, holding eachother tight. 

"I love you so much Jadey" Cat bawled, her voice breaking. The girl was sobbing and shaking, and all Jade could do was hold her. She felt useless, knowing they were going to die and she couldn't stop it from happening. "I love you too, Kitten" Jade said softly before an earsplitting bang came. 

Jade held Cat, pressing her lips against the small girl's red hair, breathing in Cat's aroma one last time, which she loved so much. Both girls were trembling like crazy, holding eachother as tight as possible as another deafening noise came. Everything seemed to light up for a second. Before the girls could say goodbye, a blinding light took over. Everything turned into a bright white. Then black. There were no loud noises anymore. No more heartbreaking sobs. No more crystalized pain rolling down soft cheeks. No more planet Earth. No more Hollywood Arts. No more the gang. No more weekend plans. No more future. And last of all, no more Cat and Jade. 

The meteor had locked in.

The end.


End file.
